Merits
Normal merits from God Machine exist. Many special merits are variants on these. This is a dumping-ground for information to be organized later. Processed so far: *Promethian Merits (mostly) *Princess Merits *Genius Merits Still Waiting: *Summary of GM merits *Leviathan Merits *Changeling Merits (so many -- a good chunk are now Kith blessings for the new Goblin kith) Non God-Machine Merits Guiding Dreams (1-5) combines Elpis (from Promethian) with White Rabits and Storm-Wracked Dreams (from Princess) and requires that you name a dream source (principle, queen, dreamlands, your horrible god...) Possibly available to everyone, but common among Royals and Promethians. Normally requires dreaming or meditation, has a roll, and grants one clue per level on success. Separate from Common Sense. Might be made a flat 3-dot merit and rewritten. Mnemnos (1-5) *Your character almost remembers something that is secret, important, and personally painful. For Promethians and Royals, this is usually memories from their past life. For changelings and promethians, it might be memories of time spent in hell -- either a literal underworld, or under the tutilage of divine fae. Or it might be a terrible prophecy, an overriding fate, or a secret too terrible to comprehend fully. Regardless, the memories are, in fact, sometimes useful: a number of times equal to your dots in Mnemnos per session, you may immediately gain and spend one willpower, even if you have already spent willpower this turn. You may only spend Mnemnos dice on selected skills: you may select one skill (or attribute roll, like Perception or Resisting Interrogation) per dot, or an attribute if you gain two dots at once. *Ban: the almost-remembered information comes with a downside. Perhaps the memories themselves are traumatic, or perhaps fate's granted destiny comes with a terrible restriction, or a destined foe. Because the details aren't remembered, the ban is usually phrased in symbolic language. At any time, but specifically if the last point of Mnemnos is used, memnos is used and results in a failure, or Memnos is used and results in an exceptional success, the Ban may rear its head. The ban has a useful die pool or inflicts a die penalty equal to your dots in Mnemnos. A beat may be granted to anyone suffering from your Ban. *(combines Residual Memory from Promethian, concepts of Destiny, and the like) Key Object (1-5) combines Token from Changeling with Azothic Object from Promethian and possibly even Bequest from Royals, maybe Utility Belt (bonus to mental skills, allows you to bring resources to bear more easily for crafting) Azothic objects have the catch, "only for my soulbond" and the flaw "pain of separation" Incorruptable (3 dots, or 4 and includes buying more Integrity) resistance to Integrity loss from certain sources, reduces drawbacks of some Integrity loss? Requires a Touchstone (see Integrity) Required to make a Science Hero out of a Genius, or a Onceborn Royal. Energy Source (1-5) combines Circle from royals with Generator from Genius and Harvest from Changeling. Will an appropriate task (and roll) grants one energy per dot of merit (not success on roll?), up to once per day or once per session, whichever is longer. This is tricky with leviathans, as their "source" has a week-based refresh rate thematically. Oddly, seems much more valuable for Royals than Geniuses, but has the same cost. Efficient Harvest (1-3) grants extra dice when using a Harvest Energy task. Royals can buy it as Mandate, Changelings get it from their Courts (and a little from all emotions). Echo Retainer (1-5) (azothic companion, shabti, spirit companion, shinkagami, adopted orphan...) one dot per rank of the critter, and it's always a little free-roaming. Also "binds" your energy, or requires regular energy feedings, or something. Instead of one retainer, this may be a group of lesser retainers: genius models as 2x (dots-1) in lesser wonders. Assembly Line from Genius. Each dot doubles the identical wonders creatable with mania binding. Mostly useful for equiping touched followers or friends. Touched Followers Location Merit Cross-Genre Merits Old Merits Veiling (1-3) penalizes observers Revelation checks, and possibly all scry attempts? Common for changelings and royals, uncommon for promethians, leviathans, twisted, and echoes, useless for most Touched or Geniuses. Technological Savant (Style) requires one Willpower point. Requires you to touch the target, which must be a wonder, key item, or technological tool. Geniuses may instead use Mania. #What's This Do? -- as a standard action, you may analyze the target. This gives a rough notion of what it does, and how to make it do that, but not flaws or, necessarily, how to turn it off. #Pushing the Parameters -- you may reflexively spend wp to improve one technological device with a +3 bonus. The dice granted are rolled separately, and any roll of 1 creates a Tech Flaw. You don't need to be the one to use the tool to enhance it, but the benefit only lasts one action. If using energy rather than WP, the bonus is one per energy. (combine the effects with Keep the Lights On?) #Break It Down -- as a standard action, you may attack the target with dex + crafts (or dex + medicine for organic technology). This attack does bashing or structure damage, but bypasses armor and durability. #From a Distance -- you may use any of these effects, or transfer energy (not willpower points) to or from willing vessels within 5 yards of you. Remember that for most supernatural creatures, gaining more energy than their Supernatural Core in a single scene results...in some problems. #Can you Hear me Now? -- Range increases to line of sight. Improvizational Technologist (style) creating devices quickly and on the cheap. Requires Crafts 3 and Wits 3 or Inspiration. Costs one Willpower Point to use. Geniuses may instead use mania. #Keep the Lights On -- you may use implausible explanatation and improvization to keep mundane technology working longer than it should Whenever you do, roll a chance die: on a one, the device develops a Tech Flaw. Remember that six flaws destroy any device. ((might be part of Tech Savant instead? or if you have both, gain an XP or double the effects or something?)) ##Powers for 1 day: room lights ##Powers for 1 hour: small battery-powered devices such as phones and flashlights, cars ##Powers for 10 minutes: construction equipment, computers, prop planes ##Powers for 1 mintue: jetplane. ##These are provided as baselines. #On the Cheap -- when trying to build things, as long as you have access to sufficient scrap to noodle with, reduce resource penalties by your wits. This includes situations where you can't bring your resources to bear, like kitbashing. #Kitbasher -- reduce all penalties for Kitbashing (-2, -4, or -6 usually) by your skill + attribute. The work is still shoddy, and tends to fall apart rapidly, and you still need downtime before you can try rapid repairs or adjustments again. #Supply Chain Substitusion -- on a failure to build, you aren't out of important materials, and don't need an aventure or a dot of resources to sacrifice to move on. Either you have a steady supplier, or you're adroit at making adaptations and substitutions given some time to think -- either way, you can pick up the pieces and try tomorrow. This requires a 3-dot merit for justification (tenure at a university, a wide variety of contacts to fence you strange things, a mentor with special interests, but NOT resources. NOTE: lemurians tend to have this automatically, and most don't buy more than a dot of Improvizational Technologist) #You gain the benefits of Supply Chain Substitution even without any sort of supporting merit. If you do buy a reasonable supporting merit, and the Storyteller approves, you may reduce its cost by one Experience. Specialty (style 1-5) (limited by linked skill up through third dot) requires a narrow field, may take multiple times for different specialties. May also apply to specific attribute task rolls rather than skills. ((Might be half cost with a drawback to create things like Striking Looks)) #gain a +1 to rolls with linked skill when specialty appies. #gain a +2 to rolls with linked skill when specialty applies. #any skill can gain a +1 roll when specialty applies, linked skill still gets +2 instead. Must not have unskilled penalty in order to benefit. #specialty is no longer linked to a skill, so this has no skill requirement. Above benefit increases to a +2 bonus. #Your specialty is your passion. Once per session, you may give yourself the Inspired condition related to this specialty. Branded Throng (style 1-5, requires a tight-knit group specifically pledged together) This style represents the interweaving of a group. You may only be part of one branded (or pledged, or sworn) throng at a time. Usually used by changelings, royals, and promethians, less commonly by geniuses (as wonder's powers are unaffected) and leviathans (who lack most such beneficial effects). Drawbacks: supernatural scrutiny can often uncover the existance of a branded throng. In addition, rolls that can result in humor imbalance or disruption are one die worse for each throng-mate with a similar affliction -- Unmada checks, disruption horror, promethian torment/disquiet/wasteland. "similar problems" usually mean corresponding splats, such as frankenstein/champion/Grimm, or matching seemings or lineages. Note: promethians gain a benefit from balancing throngmates of different humors, as do geniuses with the merit Profaner of the Divine Flame, above. #Sense of Belonging: You may sense the location of your throng-mates with a wits + Supernatural Core roll, with more accuracy the closer they are. You may gift each throng-mate with a single energy per scene from your own pool, so long as they have compatable energy. #Brother's Burden: you also sense wellbeing and condition of your throng-mates when using the Sense of Belonging, and can tell immediately if one of them would *want* a gift of energy this scene. #We are One: you may use powers that normally require touch on any throngmate with Branded Throng 2, so long as you have line of sight. #Unspoken Words: you may communicate telepathically with any nearby throngmate with Branded Throng 2. #*Drawback: communication is generally short and vague, but precise communication can be attempted with an Intelligence + Socialize + Supernatural Core roll: failure results in a garbled or misunderstood message. #What's Mine is Yours: you may allow a throngmate with Branded Throng 3 to borrow one of your powers for a scene. #*Drawback: the loan requires touch (not just line of sight), and prevents you from using that power for the duration of the loan. #*Drawback: this requires the expenditure of one willpower point. #*Note: If used by a Genius to loan a Wonder, the recipient may use it without a penalty due to unfamiliarity as though by the genius's own beholden. Leviathans can loan adaptations, but not channels. Category:Rule Change Category:General Mechanics Category:Needs Work